Narutos álmokból történetek
by OrofanLenore
Summary: Néha szoktam az animével álmodni, és ha az álom megmarad a fejemben, azt leírom, és ide felteszem. Egy álom, 1 fejezet.. Ne számítsatok túl hosszúakra..:)
1. Chouji chipse

Már javában tartott a Chunnin vizsga, amikor Chouji kezében egy jó nagy szatyor chipssel bevágódott Ino, Sakura és Hinata mellé.

Pont ekkor kezdődött el Shikamaru és a Homokból származó Temari harca.

Ino epésen Chouji itt létére és gyomrára kérdezett, aki kezében immáron egy felbontott chipssel leült a kérdező mellé. Vidáman chipset majszolva válaszolt, majd szemüket mindannyian a harctérre szegezték.

A fiú csak evett és evett, majd mikor a harc a végéhez közeledett, akkor annyira izgalmas lett a küzdő felek harca, hogy Chouji olyan sebességgel tömte magába a chipset, hogy alig tette le az egyik üres zacskót, máris követte azt egy másik.

A harc véget ért, Ino ujjongott, Chouji a hasát ütögette elégedetten, és jóllakva, majd a szatyorban maradt három zacskó chipset kezdte nézni. Ritka volt nála az, hogy úgy teli eszi magát, hogy közben még marad is a zabált kajából.

Shikamaru feladta a harcot, amire a Yamanaka lány őrjöngeni kezdett, közben Chouji hümmögött.

Ino szeme a chipsre tévedt és amikor csapattársa nem figyelt, elcsente azokat.

Berakta saját maga és a mellette ülő Sakura közé, majd észrevétlenül enni kezdte. Hamarosan Sakura és Hinata is enni kezdték a chipset.

Nem sokára megkordult Chouji gyomra és nyúlt volna a chipsért, de egy sem volt ott. Ijedten keresni kezdet, majd észrevette az ő (!) chipsét majszoló lányokat.

Azonnal követelni kezdte, hogy adják vissza neki, amit Ino, Sakura megtagadott a fiú gyomrára hivatkozva, míg Hinata félénken abbahagyta a chips evését és a zsibongó, ideges tömeget hallgatta.

Chouji ráugrott a két lányra, akik miatt nem csak ő eszi a chipset, és megpróbálta elvenni azt, de a két "áldozat" nem hagyta magát és védték a chipset.

Hangos dulakodás alakult ki köztük, amit a közönség nem díjazott és ordibálva követelték a csendet.

Itt ért véget az álom. Vajon mi lett a három zacskó chips és az azokért harcoló három gennin-nel? Várom az ötleteket.:)


	2. Maru rejtekhelye

Egy konohai ninja osont Hang Országában, nem szabadott észrevennie őt senkinek. Titkos, S osztályú küldetést kapott: kutassa fel, és nézzen körül Orochimaru rejtekhelyén. Nem volt pontos adat a birtokában, így neki kellett kutakodnia, ami bár nehezen, de ment neki. Pár nap alatt rájött, hogy hol bujkál a keresett személy, így hát reményei szerint majd behatol észrevétlenül a búvó-rejtekhelyre, ahol feltűnés nélkül körülszaglászik, és utána ugyancsak észrevétlenül kioson, majd eltűnik a közelből.

Tudta, hogyha Orochimaru észrevenné őt, akkor neki egyből vége lenne, a Sannin valószínűleg megölné. Már csak egy a múltjában eltitkolt dolog miatt is, amely őt és a kígyót valamelyes szinten összeköti. Vagy már nem.

Gondolatai elkalandoztak a múlt felé, de szerencsére idejében észbe kapott és a feladatára koncentrált.

Elért a rejtekhelyre, vagyis a frissen szerzett információk összerakásából azt szűrte ki, hogy itt, egy rizsmező közelében található a keresett hely.

A föld alá egy rejtett bejárat vezetett, amit csak hosszas kutatás után lehetett kivenni. Ő megtalálta ezt, nagy nehezen kidolgozott egy tervet, ami az észrevétlenül való bejutást segítette elő.

Bejutott a járatba zajtalanul, ami egy nagyon hosszú folyosó volt, sárgás-barnás, furcsa mintás falú volt, fáklyákkal övezve, így egy kicsit nyomott hangulat lett úrrá a "betörőn".

A folyosó olyan volt, int egy labirintus, így véletlen szerűen haladt, és eljutott egy nagyobbacska teremhez, ami több méteres magas volt, és több méter magas - befőttes üvegekben tárolt belsőszervek, stb-kkel - "díszített" szekrények voltak.

Egy kicsit elbambulva nézte a hatalmas és undorító dolgokat tároló szerkezetet, majd léptek zaját hallotta meg. Talpába chakrát vezetett, és óvatosan, nesztelenül felmászott az egyik szekrény tetejére. Elrejtőzött a tetején, és ekkor lépett be a terembe egy hang ninja, aki kicsit körülnézett, majd mikor semmi nem odaillőt nem látott, továbbállt.

Ő kifújta magából a levegőt, amikor szinte megállt a szíve. Valaki megfogta a kezét és felrántotta a szekrény tetejéről egy a szekrény s a fal közt húzódó elég magasan lévő vékonyka kis folyosóra.

Megütközve nézett a karját szorítóra, aki nem más, mint maga Orochimaru volt. Levegőt is elfelejtett venni ijedtében, de a rejtekhely "tulaja" csak nyugodtan, gonosz, sátáni vigyorral figyelte őt.

Majd valamiről beszélni kezdtek - persze nem úgy, mint valami jó spanok, inkább csak Orochimaru kérdezett, ő meg válaszolt -, majd az ket összekötő múltbeli tény is a felszínre került... visszaemlékezés formájában:

Orochimaru még csak gennin volt, nem rég tette le a gennin vizsgát. Ő (aki a rejtekhelyet kutatta fel) még csak most kezdte az akadémiát. Mindig is felnézett a különös kinézetű fiúra, aki nem volt már akkor sem a legjobb emberek közé sorolható, de ez őt nem zavarta. Tisztelte őt. Egy idő után ezt a fiú is észrevette és valamiért szóba elegyedett vele és hamarosan egészen jóba lettek. Sokat beszélgettek, meg minden.

Aztán folytatódott az úgynevezett beszélgetés és a végén oda lyukadtak ki, hogy mi az, ami valójában összeköti őket. Persze nem szó szerint úgy kezdtek a beszélgetésbe, hanem máshogy.

Akkoriban, amikor valami baráthoz hasonló kapcsolatuk lett, sokat jártak az akadémiára beszélgetni. Estig vagy akár egész éjjel ott voltak. És csak beszéltek és beszéltek... De volt ott valami más is, az pedig nem más, minthogy ő és Orochimaru lefeküdtek egymással..!

(Vége nincs, mert volt olyan kedves a telefonom és felkeltett, ha bármi ötlet, hogy hogy végződhetett, akkor azt várom ^^! )


End file.
